


Kram

by Angrystarfishie



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Forbidden Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrystarfishie/pseuds/Angrystarfishie
Summary: My second ever fan fiction and I made this because there was a lack of it on this website.





	Kram

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's crap

“Yo dude,” Ram punched Kurt in the arm, “Look at that one!”

Kurt looked around and saw her. She was a babe by any standards. Big butt, short-shorts, blonde hair, thicc but not too thicc; in other words, perfect. 

Ram licked his lips, “I bet she’d give me her number bro.”

“Yea right!” Kurt snorted, “With your flirting you’d be lucky to win over Martha Dumptruck!”

Kurt laughed hard at his own joke but Ram didn’t find it funny.

“Yo dude shut up!” Ram whined, “Don’t forget that I was the first one to lose my virginity!”

This didn’t shut down Kurt, “So it ended up working out with Shamu huh?” 

“I told you,” Ram said angrily, “I don’t like her!” 

Kurt put up his hands defensively. They observed the cheerleaders practicing their routine. Ram liked that their skirts flew up when they bounced, Kurt liked the smile on Ram’s face. Kurt had always had a thing for Ram. He still likes lady parts but let’s just say being in the boy’s locker room wasn’t absolutely terrible. 

One of the cheerleaders heard Ram whistle from the stands and scowled at him.

“Hey yo Westerberg! Tell me what’s that sound? Hey yo Westerberg! Kurt has a tiny dick!” Ram yelled down.”

“NO WAY RAM’S IS LIKE A MILLIMETER!” Kurt yelled down louder.

McNamera shouted up at the two rambunctious boys, “I can confirm that both of your penis’s are of average size!” 

Duke screeched: “SHUT UP HEATHER.”

“Sorry Heather” McNamara shrugged.

“So…” Kurt started, “how are things with Chandler?” 

Ram snorted, “how do you think?”

Kurt knew Ram had crushed on Chandler forever and now that that they're together, Kurt has no chance.

Kurt grumbled “Heather’s a bitch.”

“Yeah” Ram agreed, “A mythic one!”

Kurt stood up to leave and said: “I need to go… flex my muscles.”

“Ok good luck bro.” Ram called.


End file.
